


关于第一次

by Amzing519



Category: all怀
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amzing519/pseuds/Amzing519





	关于第一次

关于第一次  
ALL怀  
注意避雷   
请勿上升蒸煮  
搞怀一时爽，一直搞一直爽  
   
  第一次接吻  
 于筱怀的初吻给了张九龄，虽然只是一个蜻蜓点水的吻，却也是让剩下的人羡慕红了眼睛，张九龄笑的像只偷腥的猫，大摇大摆的在三队后台走来走去，最后被王九龙提着头发按在了沙发上，于筱怀靠着陶阳睡的正香，正好错过了九字科大师兄被群殴的美好画面。  
    
 第一次腿交  
  张九南独得于筱怀的宠爱是几位师哥都不在北京的时候，张九南的小心思就差光明正大写出来了，晚上可以接着省时间的借口一起洗澡，虽然不能干什么，但是摸一下还是不犯法的吧！但是这摸着摸着总会有擦枪走火的时候。  
  于筱怀睡觉喜欢抱着东西，而且是在睡的迷迷糊糊的时候，晚上睡觉，张九南半梦半醒间就感受到一个毛茸茸的头在自己怀里乱蹭，身上热乎乎的小孩就缩在了怀里，均匀的呼吸喷洒在脖子间，柳下惠也忍不住啊，更别说20来岁血气方刚的张九南，一连被当成大型抱枕几天以后，张九南觉得自己如果再不做点什么就对不起自己胯下二两肉了。  
  当天晚上，当于筱怀再次拱进怀里的时候，张九南一把把人压在身下，睡到半梦半醒的小孩只觉得突然身上重了好多，睡的半哑的奶音成了情欲的催化剂，他捏着筱怀的脸，直接亲了上去，舌头直接勾住小孩的舌头纠缠着。  
  于筱怀醒了，他来不及回复张九南的吻，直被人亲的情动，身下鼓起了包。只穿着平角裤和T恤，方便了张九南的动作，他顺着内裤的边缘把手伸进去抓住小孩的柱体，温柔的上下抚摸着，牙齿准确的捉住凸起的乳头，隔着衣服，用牙齿啃咬，把衣服弄得湿淋淋了，肉茎的头开始冒水，弄出深色的水渍，他掀起于筱怀的衣服，露出柔软的肚子，于筱怀的手被抓着往身下探去，  
“乖，宝贝，帮哥摸摸。”  
几个人顾及于筱怀还没有成年，至今不敢深入，只能在来了欲望的时候用手或者嘴儿纾解，张九南被摸的乱了呼吸，扒下内裤，直接向着肉柱儿上亲上，粉粉嫩嫩的，牙齿微微用力，就在腿间嘬出一个红印，手下触及的都是滑腻的嫩肉，不见光的腿根白白嫩嫩的，趁着嘬出的红印，张九南直觉得自己的肉棒更硬了。  
 “腿合上。”  
 火热的柱体在腿根摩擦，给小孩刺激的扭头求吻，粗硬的耻毛蹭上肉臀，磨的人酥酥麻麻的，他拥着小孩，用手上下撸动他的肉茎，嘴巴在身上留下深深浅浅的印记，还坏心的用手指刮了一下龟头  
  “慢点，慢点儿！”腿间的温暖刺激着头皮，让张九南的抽插速度更快了，  
“乖，并紧一点，快成年吧，


End file.
